Vigoor Military
The Vigoor Military is a defunct Imperial force of the Holy Vigoor Empire based in the capital city of Tairon, located in the section of the city known as the Military Supply Base. This military forces employs a variety of tactics to eliminate threats to their secluded nation, from samurai to secretive covert black ops to full scale army assaults. History While the Vigoor Military was a highly modernized and technological force, it also stems back to ancient times when it was known for it's mighty warriors. These ancient Vigoorian warriors were feared throughout the known lands for their inhuman strength and endurance. Ancient Vigoorian soldiers would employ monstrous sized weapons with relative ease, such as large swords, axes, war hammers, maces and bows requiring immense strength to wield. Such a force would have struck fear into the average human at the time who would have struggle with these tremendous weapons. During the Middle Ages, the Vigoorian warriors would showcase their abilities and skills in the Divine Vigoor Games, an extremely bloody gladiator contest popular among the Imperial Vigoorian royalty. Eventually the combine forces of other nations and the Dragon Linage would prevent the west Asian Empire from expanding further, causing them to go into seclusion until the time prophesied in their religion. Over the centuries the Vigoorian Military observed the world with its many spies. Each advancement in warfare was integrated into the Vigoorian Military, including the legendary Japanese Samurai and Ninja led by Doku. The present day Vigoor Military uses the latest advancements in military technology, seemingly modern to near future. Their black ops operations resembles that of the KGB, using deadly commandos known as SATs (Specialized Assault Teams) and MSATs (Mechanized Specialized Assault Teams), effectively eliminating any targets in the dead of night. The main bulk of the military the Imperial Vigoorian Army, employing the latest in modern weaponry designs such as the 3 man Leopard 2A6 Tanks and AH-64D Apache Helicopters. Infantry soldiers are heavily armored and reinforced with high tech night/thermal vision and a specialized anti biological and chemical breathing apparatus. Their bayonets are great deterrents against Ryu's flying swallow attacks. The Military Supply Base in Tairon is the central hub for the Military's operation, carried out via the central Radio Tower in the heart of the base. This base is closely guarded by many machine gun turrets and robotic helicopter sentries. Operations are headed by former Black Spider Ninja Gamov, and the cybernetic generals Dynamo and Alternator. They also employ old fashioned samurai forces which led by Masakado under Doku 's leadership, though they still count as part of Vigoor's military force, although not modernized. Personnel, Soldier Classes, Drones & Vehicles Internal Affairs Bureau Special Agents *Gamov (deceased) Generals *Dynamo (deceased) *Alternator (deceased) Lieutenant *Masakado (deceased) Covert Ops *MSAT Grenadier (deceased) *MSAT Riot Guard (deceased) *MSAT Commando (deceased) *SAT Grenadier (deceased) *SAT Riot Guard (deceased) *SAT Commando (deceased) *SAT Motorcyclist (single) (deceased) *SAT Motorcyclist (with sidecar) (deceased) *Military Fiend (SAT Riot Guard turned into fiend) (deceased) Infantry *Vigoorian Mechanized Assault Soldier (deceased) *Vigoorian Mechanized RPG Soldier (deceased) *Vigoorian Assault Soldier (deceased) *Vigoorian RPG Soldier (deceased) *Purple Ghul (Vigoorian Military Infantry unit turned into fiend) (deceased) Vehicle *Vigoorian Military Carrier Vehicle (counts as an enemy and has mounted turret which attacks with grenade launcher in all versions of NG1 except Sigma) *Tanks (Leopard 2A6 Tanks) or more correctly a T90S. http://www.deagel.com/Armored-Vehicles/T-90S_a000369001.aspx *Large Helicopters (AH-64D Apache Helicopters) or more correctly a Mi-28 Havoc. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mil_Mi-28 Drones *Laser Helicopter Drone *Machine-gun Helicopter Drone (NG1-Sigma only), usually gold colored *Rocket Launcher Helicopter Drone (NG1-Sigma only) Samurai forces *Samurai footsoldiers *Greater Samurai footsoldiers (helmet is more ornamental) *Ninja mages *(Purple) Vigoorian Windmill Ninjas *Samurai Horsemen archers *Samurai Horsemen spearmen Gallery Enemy_Guard_MSAT_Shield_008.jpg|NG1: SAT Riot Guard Enemy_Guard_MSAT_Blue_GLauncher_088.jpg|NG1: SAT Grenadier Sat.jpg|NG1: SAT Commando Enemy_Guard_MSAT_White_040.jpg|NG1: SAT Commando Enemy_Guard_MSAT_Motorcycle_Single_050.jpg|NG1: SAT Motorcyclist (single) 259595-ngs3.jpg|NG1: Ryu fighting SAT motorcyclists Enemy_Guard_MSAT_Shield_074.jpg|NG1: MSAT Riot Guard Enemy_Guard_MSAT_WhiteArmor_026.jpg|NG1: MSAT Commando Enemy_Soldier_Brown_106.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Assault Soldier Enemy_Soldier_White_048.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Mechanized Assault Soldier Enemy_Soldier_Vehicle_078.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Military carrier vehicle Enemy_Helicopter-Small_086.jpg|NG1: small laser Helicopter drone Enemy_Helicopter-Small_008.jpg|NG1-Sigma: small machine gun Helicopter drone Enemy_Samurai_138.jpg|NG1: Samurai footsoldier 4532_ninja-gaiden-sigma-ps3-screenshots-20060922004806722.jpg|NG1: Ryu fighting Samurai Enemy_Ninja_Mage_008.jpg|NG1: Samuria / Ninja mage Enemy_Ninja_Purple_016.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Windmill Ninjas Enemy_Horseman_014.jpg|NG1: Samurai Horseman with spear Enemy_Horseman_034.jpg|NG1: Samurai Horseman Archer 259591-ngs.jpg|NG1: Ryu fighting Samurai cavalry Category:Organization Category:Enemies Category:Defunct